luckycookiefandomcom-20200214-history
Tensaiman
Tensaiman's most recognized quote from the anime and manga is '"Hmph" (ふっ/フッ).'' Tensaiman (天才マン), also called "Genius Man" and "1031" by some fans, is a super hero and, as his name suggests, a self-proclaimed born genius. He was originally Oya Yubi Gunjo (of the Yubi Rangers), and also a member of Yotchan(Yonaoshiman)'s team of super villains, but now joins Luckyman, Doryokuman, Superstarman, Yuujouman and Shouriman to defeat aliens on earth and, later, throughout the galaxy. His super power is his incredible acuity, which makes him good at deduction, and a master tectitian, and equally as strong and powerful. In the anime, he appears in 5 episodes (46-50), and is voiced by Tomokazu Seki. Appearance Tensaiman wears a purple suit, with white arms and legs. There is a huge yellow pattern on the torso of his suit, that looks like the kanji "天" (ten), with a smaller black "才" (sai) in the middle. Altogether, "tensai" (天才) is formed. Tensai means "genius". It is revealed the bottom curves of the kanji are actually hidden pockets. There is a shiny blue diamond on each elbow and knee. He has blond hair (chartreuse green in the anime). It sticks out in a flare on the left side. There is a blue crescent shape (a moon) with a star on top on the right side. The moon and star hold light energy that is proven to be dangerously powerful. He has shiny, emerald-green eyes, in a relaxed expression, with visible eyelashes. The eyes are very jewel-like and have no pupils, similar to Yuujouman's, although for the vast majority of the 49th and entirety of the 50th episodes of the anime, he had pupils. He also has a pointed nose, and on a closer look, visible fangs. Despite usually being mostly obscured by his hair, he has an effeminate face. Another notable feature of him is his long, flowing cloak. The cloak is deep blue in the manga, and bluish off-white in the anime, with a coral color on the inside. It goes over his shoulders and has a neck collar, with a golden snap closure. In the anime and when he is first introduced in the manga, it goes down to his ankles, but becomes knee-length later on in the manga. Personality Being very mathematically smart, Tensaiman is very good at deduction, math, tactics, strategies, and even building gadgets, and is therefore the "brains" of the Chairman's Hero Team. He is good at coming up with clever plans to effortlessly defeat and alien or enemy, making him one of the strongest heroes. Aside from his acuity, he is a calm, romantic, aristocratic type, and usually likes to be alone, thinking to himself, his personal opinion on everything that happens. He often strokes his fingers through his hair (most of the time with his eyes closed), and says "Hmph". He would also often mention how "elegant and brilliant" he is, sometimes to the point of bragging about it. He also often does unusual things, saying it is something only a genius would understand. He is a rival to Shouriman, although every time they try to fight, they are stopped. He often calls himself "this genius" (この天才 Kono tensai) in the third person. He mostly keeps his cool, and lets nothing get to him, however, if someone talked about or even mentioned his past, he could shuffle through many phases of extreme anger, from intimidating the offender and threatening to unleash a Kah attack on them, to literally behaving like a rampaging beast and running on all fours, fuming with rage. Story With his acuity, skills and absolute flawlessness, Tensaiman was bound to be chosen as an elite. He was, and when he got his diploma for the Hero Committee, he drew a picture of a teddy bear on the corner as a signature (admitting it was something only a genius would understand). But while going to a planet to fight an alien, he lost his diploma, therefore ruining his chances of becoming an elite. He went to a bar and drank a lot, because he was very depressed. While he was there, he met a man in black - a hero-turned-villain named Yotchan. Yotchan was facing the same problem as Tensaiman - He was skilled enough to be in the Hero Committee (in fact, he wanted to be the chairman), but never succeeded. He also had four comrades, named Speedman, Slimeman, Powerman and Kotetsuman, who all faced the exact same problem. They were a team of super villains that formed to rebel against the Hero Committee and destroy them. When Tensaiman heard this, he joined the team and became the ultramarine "thumb" ranger, Oya Yubi Gunjo. It was later revealed that the diploma actually just flew out of sight. The Original Luckyman found it (out of luck), and signed his name on it. Then when he met up with Yōichi's angel, he gave it to him, and when the present-day Luckyman came to the battle field, he let Tensaiman take a look at it. Tensaiman became furious when he saw that his own opponent was the one who stole his diploma. He chased Luckyman around, trying to kill him, but instead of making him die a quick death, he got a plan... He used a shiny gold pendant (that looked like the moon and star on his face) to hypnotize Luckyman, making him sleepy and allowing Tensaiman to put him inside a remote-control trap of his own invention called the 'Kurushii Machine '(魚ーっ 苦しいマシーン'' Uo- Kurushii Mashiin''), which straps the victim to a cross, fills with water and uses robotic hands to tickle the air out of their lungs, which is a very painful ("kurushii") way to die. He tried to use it to drown Luckyman, however, due to his sheer luck, Luckyman was able to survive it, but then Tensaiman became trapped in it instead. he swallowed a lot of the water due to panic and fainted. But because of Luckyman's desire for the aforementioned shiny gold pendant, he went to look for it. When he pulled it out of Tensaiman's pocket, he also put pressure on his water-filled belly, thus squirting the water out and saving his life. Tensaiman had felt extreme remorse over the fact that Luckyman had saved his life (but due to Luckyman's greed), even though he almost killed him. Only concerned about the pendant and how thankful he was to have it, Luckyman also gave his diploma back to Tensaiman, and told him that he won the Hero Tournament. Tensaiman, overwhelmed by Luckyman's kindness after being tortured, realized that Luckyman was pure-hearted and innocent, and that Yotchan had set him up, and that he is the'' real enemy. Since then, Tensaiman has broken away from Yotchan's team to join Luckyman and the others. When Yotchan revealed his identity, he helped fight back against him. Life On Earth Similar to how Doryokuman and his brothers disguise themselves as humans in order to go to middle school with Yoichi, Tensaiman does the same. He disguises as a middle school student named Tensai Umaretsuki (生月天才 ''Umaretsuki Tensai). Umaretsuki's name is a pun on the words "umaretsuki tensai" (生つき天才 -'' born genius''), with "tsuki" written as "月" , the kanji for "moon", possibly referring to the moon and star on his head in super form. Umaretsuki has the exact same hair style as his super form, but the moon and star are replaced with more hair. Like the other boys in his class, Umaretski wears a green blazer, but with shiny blue (or yellow) diamonds on the elbows and knees, similar to his super form, and instead of a plain red tie, his tie has a big yellow "天" and a small black "才" in the middle, also like his super form. He exclusively appears in the manga. It is revealed that he has a rivalry with Shouri Isono, another student in his class that is just about his age, on and off the battle field. In order for Umaretsuki to transform into Tensaiman, he needs to say something really, really smart (such as a complicated equation or theory). A beam of light hits him, and he becomes Tensaiman. Super Powers 'Smarts and strategy: '''Tensaiman is incredibly smart and calculated, and is able to quickly come up with strategies that are usually unbeatable, giving him skills of ''legendary proportions. When nobody else has a clue of what to do against an alien, he can come up with a quick, easy, effective and smart way to fix the problem. It was because of this that he earned his way to being an elite. '''Light-Speed Punch (光速パンチ Kōsoku Panchi): 'Tensaiman is capable of pulling off extremely powerful attacks at very high speeds. One example of this is the Light-Speed Punch, where he delivers a very powerful punch at the speed of light. Unfortunately, he does not have a Light-Speed ''Kick ''to go with the punch. '''Kah ''(カッ光線 Kaa Kōsen ''or Kakkōsen''): The moon and star on Tensaiman's head glow, and unleash a giant, super-intense beam of light. The beam has enough power to atomize and completely obliterate anything in its path. However, this does not always affect normal super heroes, as Shouriman was hit by the beam and managed to survive. However, it is still useful for blowing disguises off of enemies. When executing this attack in the manga, the onomatopoeia "Kaa" (カッ) is used. This onomatopoeia is usually used for a huge light or laser beam. But in the anime, despite being an onomatopeia, Tensaiman actually shouts "KAH!" while charging up the attack. The official name of the attack, Kah Kōsen, was introduced in the anime's 49th episode. An alternative special version, Moonlight Special Kah (ムーンライトスペシアルカッ)'' was later used in the final episode, in the scene where the heroes use their beams against a giant Yonaoshiman. In the manga, the special version of the attack is referred to as "Pikah" (ピカッ), "pika" being a Japanese onomatopoeia for "sparkle", and the normal version is simply "Kah" (カッ) Trivia *When Tensaiman made his original debut in the manga, he was wearing a different outfit. It was white on the front, purple on the back, with a picture of a ringed planet. This outfit was changed to his current one immediately afterward. *Tensaiman is likely a parody of Cyborg 009, a character from the anime of the same name, due to his haircut, silhouette and abilities. *Tensaiman can always use his Kah attack--even as Tensai Umaretsuki. *Tensaiman has recieved the fan nickname "1031", due to the Japanese and English pronunciations of the numbers--"10"(ten), "3"(sa),"1"(i). *In one Tottemo! Lucky Network, Tensaiman's distinctive features are pointed out. The features are: a (left) "Genius Arm"(天才アーム), a (right) "Genius Leg" (天才レッグ), a "Genius Mark" on his chest (天才マーク), a "Genius Brain" (天才ブレイン), a "Genius Cape" (天才マント), a "Handsome Face" (ハンサムフェイス), and a "Head Star" (ヘッドスター) Image Gallery MangaScan Tensai.PNG|Tensaiman, as he appears in the manga GeniusFeatures.GIF|A snippet from Tottemo! Lucky Network , explaining Tensaiman's distinctive features, which were not explained in his debut. (see "Trivia".) Category:Heroes Category:Minor Characters Category:Villains